The consequences of a Poncy Hat
by St. Eowyn
Summary: Will/Elizabeth Jack/Anamaria Rewritten to include a plot! Well, actually it's a bodice ripper type story with a plot.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:   
  
Hi all! *Looks around...ducks at the tossed rotten fruit. *  
  
Well, since I had never written a story before for the general public, I truly appreciate the reviews I have received. And seeing as I never expected one review let alone the dozen I've gotten, I have decided to rewrite part of this so a plot could be added. Don't worry smut will still abound.   
  
  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/eowyns_parlour/  
  
Let the flames begin!  
  
Standard Operating disclaimer: Never in my wildest dreams have I owned, William Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow or Elizabeth Swan. No infringement is intended against the all-powerful Disney, Mr. Depp, Mr. Bloom or any one else that is affiliated with the film. Suing me would be pointless as there are many lawyers in my family who would enjoy the task of arguing a first amendment case.   
  
  
  
Prologue: An apple a day  
  
The Black Pearl  
  
The crystalline blue waters of the Caribbean stretched out to meet the horizon as Captain Jack Sparrow sailed, onward toward Tortuga. He was rather pleased with himself having escaped Norrington with his accoutrements and self otherwise intact, in his opinion it was yet another chapter to add to an already distinguished career of piracy. With these happy thoughts churning in his head he presently began half mumbling half singing at the wheel Elizabeth's Pirate song. ~Certainly~, he thought, ~the mates would have to learn this and sing along.~ It was around the second verse on his fifth time through that Ana Maria had had quite enough and pelted Captain Jack square in the forehead with an apple to shut him up. "Bloody woman!" he screamed as he tossed it back at her smug face narrowly missing.  
  
The Governor's Residence, Port Royal  
  
The governor for all his beliefs in protocol truly loved his little girl. He realized the scandal her adventures had caused, and that if word of such reached England his position would be compromised. Surely the queen would not take well to the governors daughter running off to marry a pirate or blacksmith or whatever the hell he was at the moment. His burden was heavy trying to sooth over the trials of the past week and run damage control throughout the Caribbean. Norrington, he mused, must truly love his daughter and was a good man to give her up so she could follow her hearts desire. He adored the younger man as the son he never had, and had hoped the commodore could tame his lovely daughter's wilder side shaping her into the proper young Englishwoman she should be. Fate it seemed had other plans that came in the form of one William Turner, and if that was his daughter's choice, then so be it. He would do whatever it took to ensure her happiness, even if it was with a commoner or Pirate.  
  
The cave  
  
Jack was quite upset having found his master unresponsive to his chattering, after so long a swim he was quite put out and so continued to scamper about looking at this and that. His coins were what finally caught his attention, those lovely shiny coins. He scurried about the chest tossing coins here and there until something grabbed him by the scruff.   
  
"Well Jack, what have ye there?" 


	2. The Consequences of a Poncy Hat

Chapter 1: The consequences of a Poncy Hat  
  
Elizabeth had dismissed her maids for the evening and crawled into bed searching for a bit of respite after a week of great changes. Soon, she assumed, she would be Mrs. Turner providing Will would get around to asking her father for her hand in marriage. With these happy thoughts in mind, she considered stealing away to the blacksmith's cottage to see her beloved, but only for a moment. She would not take the chance of frightening her poor suffering father yet again this week. He could have forced her to marry the commodore, but he was kind and loved her to the point of absurdity and allowed her to remain with Will. Therefore she could wait a bit, not long, but a bit.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep a tapping at her window roused her. She looked up to find Will, opening the swinging French doors to the balcony, then he was standing before her looking most dashing in his poncy hat get up from the day before. Sweeping across the room he knelt by her bedside and placed his fingers over her lips silencing her surprise.  
  
"I had to see you." He whispered removing his hand and lacing them through hers. "It has only been a few hours my love," she chided him, raising an eyebrow at his utter sincerity. His reply of "far too long" was lost as he pulled her to him crushing his lips to hers. Any normal woman of her stature would have screamed bloody murder at being accosted in such an improper manner. Luckily for William, Elizabeth was not such a proper young Englishwoman. She gasped at his onslaught, and he took this opportunity to sweep his tongue across hers. This was too much for her and she moaned at sheer exquisite feeling of his long silky hair, running it between her fingers. The thought struck her of what an excellent pirate he was as he plundered her mouth with his own, his hands sweeping the fabric of her white nightdress sending cascades of shivers down her spine as she moaned into his mouth.   
  
Will pulled away and took in her flushed face, and swollen lips her nipples peaked beneath the soft white cotton she wore, the tendrils of hair that gave her a nearly ethereal quality. "I should go before someone finds us, before I can't bear to leave you." "My love," she breathed out staring intently into his brown eyes, "a pirate would never leave his treasure behind." It was within this moment that the woman he knew to be a fierce fighter snapped to attention and pulled him back down to her for an earth-shattering kiss. That sealed his decision, he was after all a young man of eighteen and underneath him was his soul mate offering herself fully to him and she was quite right, a Pirate would never leave his treasure.   
  
"Mr. Turner, you're thinking too much" she playfully whispered as her hands deftly undid the buttons of his over coat and then tossed his hat aside. His shirt was open again slightly at the top exposing his bronzed chest. There must be more of this she mused smirking and began yanking it over his head. Feeling her frustrations he assisted removing his tunic and breeches. The sheer beauty of his body and those sinfully delicious god-like features took Elizabeth aback as she sucked in the breath she didn't know she was holding.   
  
Now he stood before her with a smoldering look in his eyes and pulled her up flush with him, through the flimsy nightdress she could now feel every one of those features including the one standing at attention like a ships mast. "For me?" she questioned and set to work running one hand across his chest, one grasping his length teasing him. He let out a feral growl and grabbed her both hands, holding them in one of his above her head as he untied her nightdress, letting fall in a puddle on the floor. He released her hands and scooped her up into his arms never faltering in his gaze while laying her gently on the coverlet.   
  
The humid Caribbean air gave a languid feel to the evening as William Turner moved his mouth across his lover's body. The taste of her moist skin under his tongue set his head spinning and he nearly plunged into her unknowing of the pain he was to cause. Elizabeth grabbed his hips and eyed him carefully pleading, "You must go slow, the maids tell me this will hurt." He nodded to assure he understood and gazed intently into her eyes as he pushed gently inside.   
  
The feeling of her around him was nearly too much to bear and he buried his face into the side of her neck as he broke the barrier between them, his hand grasping at her hair. Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath was the only sign of her discomfort as they locked eyes again. He grazed her cheek and lips with the back of his hand. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she wound her fingers through his locks and pulled his mouth down to hers marveling at the perfection her life had become.   
  
The breeze floated in from the harbor bringing the salty tang of the ocean air, rustling the linen curtains giving the only sound next to their ragged breaths as he moved himself against her. She rose up to meet his passion closing her eyes throwing her head back. Will turned his mouth's attention to her neck, running his hands down her sides taking in every inch of her soft curves. She was so wet and warm and moaning in pleasure at the slightest touch. Never in his life had he felt such love as her hands worked magic against his back and chest, her long legs hooking around him pulling him ever deeper. He was starved for this feeling and never wanted it to end. "Please Will," she begged between pants, "faster love." He obliged his lady plunging deeper and faster with every stroke until he heard her cries of ecstasy and then he was lost following her over the edge into bliss.   
  
He lay there on top of her feeling his body shaking with aftershocks marveling at the wondrous absurdity of his life. Here the blacksmith's apprentice and part time pirate had successfully seduced the very pliable Miss Elizabeth. Never had he ever believed after all of his many years of unrequited longing that he would find himself in such post coital bliss with his love. He grinned sheepishly at the very thought. Elizabeth had watched the expressions cross his face and was now giggling like a schoolgirl. The sound of her brought him back as he pulled slightly off of her and lay at her side. "I love you Elizabeth." She smiled back at him nestling herself into the crook of his arm. "And I love you Will," she responded gazing up at him.   
  
Meanwhile back on the Pearl  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was finishing off another bottle of rum while watching in a detached from reality sort of way occasionally muttering, "and really bad eggs." As it was he wasn't really paying attention when Ana Maria rang out yet another string of curses directed at him.  
  
"Ya good for nothing Pirate, where in the hell are we going? "Commodore Norrington will have the entire British Fleet upon us within a fortnight. We're hemorrhaging water. We must go back to Tortuga for repairs." He ducked as a knife whizzed passed his ear embedding itself in the painting behind. Glancing back he eyed the knife in a bored like fashion then casually turned his head back to the ranting Ana Maria. He stood up and swaggered over to her, lolling his head from side to side.   
  
Yelling back in response, "If you'd have let me finish, instead of screaming like a banshee, you would have heard me say." He turned round to address the door, "Why yes we are headed to Tortuga for repairs but we're doing it pirate like so as to throw off the Commodore." Facing her again he yelled, "Instead you insist upon assuming I'm unaware that we are being pursued." " I am well aware," he glowered at her, "that we are being pursued and as I am the captain you would take well to remember that not only am I the captain, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and already have a plan." "I would not take such insolence from any other member of my crew, never assume I would from you just because you are a woman." "Savy?"   
  
Ana Maria was not accustomed to this turn of events, Jack never seemed quite on the correct side of sanity to her. But now the look he was giving her broached no argument and this decidedly ticked her off. "Piss off." She hissed through clenched teeth as she raised a hand to slap his cheek." Having been on the receiving end of many slaps of such nature in the past week, Jack caught her wrist mid air. "Now, now my cheek has suffered enough damage." "I didn't deserve that." This set her off again and Jack sighed heavily and shut her up the only way he knew to silence a woman. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him catching her in kiss. 


	3. Of Rum & Broken Candlesticks

The disclaimer remains the same; I still don't own it, never will. But I'm willing to take Mr. Bloom off your hands either way.   
  
Chapter 3: Rum and broken Candlesticks   
  
Meanwhile back on the Pearl  
  
Ana Maria was at first far to shocked and pissed off to realize what was happening as the Captain violently kissed her. Women in her time and of her lowly stature were commonly used as whores and to escape such an end was to swear off men in their entirety. Not that she was inexperienced in such areas, but those times were few and far between when a man had taken it upon himself to shag her. But under her fingers she could feel the solid chest and smell the tang of the sea air and taste the rum that lingered on his lips. She would make him pay for this. Yes, that's it, her hazy lust filled conscious told her. ~Make him pay shag the bastard senseless. Ruddy pirate. ~   
  
She kissed him back with the same ferocity he showed to her, and nearly knocked him flat on his ass save for the door frame that was now holding them both up. Tumbling further into the room she grabbed his shirt for leverage scratching his chest with her claws as he pushed her back to the dining table never once leaving her lips. Jack with a swipe of his left hand knocked the table's contents to the floor sending the plates and candles to their doom, while lifting her up with his right and savagely depositing her on the surface. She could feel all of him upon her at once as they tore through each other's clothes. His accoutrements were tossed to the floor in an unforgotten heap with their clothing. There heated gazes never faltered, as he remained standing by the table thrusting into her. The beads in his were hair knocking against her cheeks and she yanked them forcefully causing Jack to pin her arms down. "I hate you," she spat and then screamed out as her position on the edge of the table allowed him to hit her just right to sending an explosion of stars into her view. She crumpled back on the table as her spasms sent Jack over the edge collapsing onto her.   
  
After a moment he rose up pulling away and out of her, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She sat up staring at him, mirroring the look of shock and horror upon his face. "Well that's interesting", they said in unison. He stared at her, for once unable to find a quip to get him out of this. He gathered and quickly put on his clothing resetting his accoutrements. His weather-beaten hat now in place and pistol at his side, he sent her a final uneasy look and strode out the door.   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was not one to be taken by surprise. Had been a good plan to shut her up, he mused until all sane thought had left him as Ana Maria took matters into her own hands. He was shaken more than he had ever been in all his travels as he stalked away from the captain's hall and up to the wheel taking the steps three at a time. The sea would clear his jumbled thoughts and calm him. "Bloody cursed woman," he muttered relentlessly under his breath as the sun rose. He knocked a board by the wheel to reveal a hidden door with a bottle of rum and facing the sunrise he proceed to drink himself into a stupor.   
  
Ana Maria had remained in the hall, too shocked by what they had done to move for several minutes. He had turned and left without so much as a word. Not even a, thanks dearey that will be all. Now get back to work go swab the deck. "Stupid Pirate," she said, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Her body still tingled from his touch and she touched her lips remember the sensation of his upon her. "Lousy wretched good fer nothing pirate," she said again with added fervor and then grabbed her clothes and stomped off to her cabin.   
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch...er umn the Governor's house.  
  
  
  
William Turner watched the angel that slept within his arms with a bit of smile playing at the corners of his lips. The singing of the birds announced sunrise was coming to Port Royal and reluctantly he extricated himself from Elizabeth. He gathered his clothes and began redressing when he felt a caress on his back. He turned around to Elizabeth who was standing with him adorned only with her hair and the same cocky smile. "Mr. Turner, let me assist you with that." She fastened his cloak and replaced his hat with a grin as he began to playfully run his hands along her sides.   
  
"Now Mr. Turner, go before someone finds you here." He pulled her in for one final kiss and with a flourish swept out of the room onto the balcony. "I love you." She called after him. "I know," was his reply and then he was gone disappearing in the first light of day into the village.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Thirsting for Vengeance

Long Delay for this new very crappy short ass chapter. Real life takes too much time away from my fandoms.  
  
The disclaimer remains the same; I still don't own it, never will, and still I'm willing to take Mr. Bloom off your hands either way.   
  
He was no longer cold and the gaping hole in his chest had resealed. The only reminder of his short-lived foray into death was the tear Jack's lone bullet had left in his shirt fabric. For an all to brief time he had lingered in the abyss finding solace in the nothingness never even being granted the chance to reach purgatory or even hell. Hell, would be better than this existence What lingered with him was the desire to make those who betrayed and defeated him pay with their very lives. Where once his soul was consumed with greed, now it was consumed with a lust for vengeance that grew stronger with every passing moment. Taking the lives of Sparrow and Turner would not be enough for him. Nay, they would suffer a worse fate than a slow painful death.   
  
There were very few things in his immortal life that gave Captain Barbosa's black heart greater pleasure than raping and pillaging his way along great oceans of the world. The sails on his ship could reach any corner of the ocean he dreamed of in a month or two's time and he had seen nearly every corner of it before being trapped in the Caribbean for ten years. The freedom of his life had once led to great adventures upon the high seas, disgracing the likes of the Royal Navy, the East India Company and the foolish pirates who dared to challenge the Black Pearl. He would have that life again, he had been defeated this once, but never again. However, the problem still remained that the most feared captain in all the Caribbean was now stuck on a rock with nothing but a monkey and all the treasure in the world.. He plucked the forgotten apple from the wet stone cavern floor, brushing it across his chest and letting it's sweetness fall to the bottom of his waistcoat pocket.   
  
"Another day, another day", he spoke to the empty cave.  
  
"Come Jack, my little friend we have much to plot this day."   
  
The monkey's ever-twinkling black beady eyes sparkled with excitement, and with gusto Jack pounced upon his resurrected master's shadow. Barbosa fastened the clasps of Elizabeth's necklace round his neck and started towards the cave entrance in search of a lifeboat that would get him off this eternally damned island. Sure enough at the entrance to the cave amongst the floating remains of a few British lackeys, he found just the thing, a steady rowboat with oars. There was still some luck with him. Being stranded on said island of unbelievable treasure gave him a wealth of gold with which to barter and trade or just aid in stealing and convincing a new crew to come on board with him until he was able to locate his faithful and equally recurred crew. If he were again amongst the undead, surely the crew would be experiencing the same fate. Yes, revenge would descend upon Sparrow and Turner with unprecedented ferocity.   
  
The displaced crew of the Black Pearl was lounging about in the prison cells of the fort in Port Royal awaiting a dawn appointment with the gallows. The silvery moonlight had begun to creep in through the bars of the small windows onto the dusty floors. Slowly it made it's way further into the cells, touching a boot, a shoulder and then the slightest bit of exposed skin.   
  
"Look," A harsh voice cried out, "your hand!" Looks of bewilderment passed over the crewmen as they tested the moonlight. Whispers and theories of this new wonder were passed and a planned was formed in the night. Escape would come as the night watchman passed by.   
  
TBC.  
  
That's it, I'm tired and I didn't want people to think I abandoned this story. Coming soon, Elizabeth is carted off and Barbosa makes an interesting discovery. 


End file.
